


Untitled ASOIAF Drabble

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick idea that popped into my head. </p>
<p>In which Renly Baratheon has purchased a whore. But not for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled ASOIAF Drabble

Untitled ASOIAF Drabble

 

Loras still looked confused as Renly closed the door to his chambers.

"I don’t understand why you paid for a whore and sent her to the Hound? He has the champion’s purse from the tourney. He can afford his own woman now."

Renly just smirked, restraining from patting Loras on the head. His Knight of Flowers did not take well to condescension.

"The fact that he stopped the Mountain taking your pretty head off your shoulders would be reason enough to thank him, to my mind."

Loras sighed. 

Renly scowled inwardly, he didn’t always have an ulterior motive. Then he yielded.

"Very well. The Hound is Joffrey’s sworn shield. I can think of any number of reasons to want him to think kindly of me, especially with Ned Stark blundering about and upsetting the game."

That seemed to satisfy Loras, and he reached out, drawing Renly in close and kissing him as his calloused fingers worked at the laces of his breeches.

Clegane wasn’t the only one getting lucky tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: and then Renly tells Ned he has the Hound on side, and Ned agrees with his plan to take the Baratheon (Lannister) children into protective custody. 
> 
> And Cersei doesn’t dare move against Ned while he has her children. And so much can be avoided.


End file.
